dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genos VS Genji
Genos VS Genji is a DBX by ShadowKaras. It is Episode 2 of Season 1. The combatants are Genos from One Punch Man and Genji from Overwatch. Description Two heroic cyborgs duke it out! Will the Demon Cyborg incinerate his opponent, or will he be sliced into pieces? Battle Genos climbed to the top of the plateau. He had received a tip saying that the cyborg who destroyed his village was in this area, and Genos was determined to bring him to justice. Stepping forward, he saw another cyborg. The cyborg had white armor with some green parts, and was clutching a katana. This must be him! I need to make the first move, ''thought Genos. He shot a blast from his incineration cannons at Genji, but the swordsman rolled out of the way and pointed his blade at the S-Class Hero. The fight was on. '''FIGHT!' Genos continued his attack, jumping towards Genji and landing a flying punch. Genji jumped into the sky and threw 3 shurikens, but Genos dodged them all and sent another stream of fire towards Genji. Genji dodged it again and dashed towards Genos with amazing speed, slashing the other cyborg's torso. Genos fell to his knees but got up and fired a mighty beam with both arms. Genji dodged this too and pestered Genos with more shurikens, striking from far away at his opponent. Genos sped up and charged Genji, striking with multiple punches that battered the Shimada's body. Genji hit back just as hard, with six brutal slashes that sent Genos flying away. The Demon Cyborg landed on both feet and flew towards Genji, using his left arm to propel himself. Genos landed a powerful kick, and jumped away before Genji could attack again. Genos fired two beams of flame, attempting to trap Genji in between the blasts. With multiple jumps and slides, Genji was able to dodge and get up close, landing two slashes and escaping a punch from Genos. Genji jumped backward and threw multiple shurikens, which scraped Genos' metallic body. Genos walked through another shuriken barrage, and fired a double-armed blast at Genji. Genji dodged it, but Genos charged at him and hit an uppercut, before landing a point blank incineration blast. Genji fell off the plateau, but ran up the rocky wall with amazing speed, and reached the peak once more. He struck Genos with a slash, but Genos' arm blocked it. Genji jumped over Genos and created a distance between them. Genos charged, but Genji's sword began to glow green. "Ryujin no ken o kurei!" shouted Genji. An emerald dragon appeared for a while, before vanishing. Genji rushed forward and brutally attacked Genos with multiple slashes, which shone with green light. Genos was unprepared for the attack, his body being ripped and torn, multiple cuts appearing on his arms and chest. Genji finished the job with one final swing, knocking Genos to the ground, a massive cut across his torso. Genos struggled to his feet, with every bit of energy he could muster. He had to win this fight: this was the cyborg that destroyed his village, or so he believed. He would not lose now. "I'm not through with you!" growled Genos. Genji activated the Dragonblade again and rushed at Genos, but the hero ducked a swing and landed a punch to Genji's chest. Genos' arm extended, the rocket punch sending Genji into the sky. Retracting his arm, Genos fired a gigantic incineration blast into the air that enveloped Genji and burnt him to ash. Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? DBX Fights